Fix You
by Stormborn Dragneel
Summary: It wasn't love, it was a battle. Everyday she saved them from him and him from himself.[Sasuke/FemNaru] [Complete][Oneshot]


_**Some of you might recognize this as part of the compilation that I posted called 10 Times I Fell in Love with Naruto. I deleted it and posted it as its oneshot, fans of Catharsis and Hard Headed will like this one.**_

PLEASE REVIEW! THERE'S BEEN TONS OF FAVES ON THIS BUT LIKE NO REVIEWS!

/

Theme songs(s) for this chapter:

-"Every Me, Every You" by Placebo

FULL PLAYLIST FOR THIS ONESHOT IS ON MY PROFILE. REALLY SETS THE ANGSTY MOOD.

/

Warnings:

ANGST ANGST LANGUAGE VIOLENCE SEX SEX ANGST ANGST SEX ANGST

Seriously no one under 18 read this.

/

 _ **Fix You**_

/

 _~Too Much Poison, Come Undone ~_

/

~ _Fantasy_ ~

Running away was the best thing he had ever done. He told himself.

He would try to convince himself a thousand times. It becomes a mantra and at first he thinks he's trying to justify his actions to others but he soon realizes he's trying to convince himself.

He would never tell anyone but being by himself is the most terrifying thing he has ever experienced.

He constantly thwarts Orochimaru's less than innocent actions towards him, not so innocent touches and suggestive words. Kabuto's scheming is even worse. And Karin's molestations are the worst of all. He's a teenage boy and while he's not immune to the bespectacled redhead's wiles, he had this terrible feeling that she isn't the right girl.

He tried to picture his former teammate, the pinkette Sakura but despite her devotion to him, in his mind she doesn't illicit the right response.

Confused, he pictures the teammate that infuriates him more than anything, Naruto. Dead last herself. The demon container with the unquenchable enthusiasm and determination.

He pictures her smile first, the teeth that look so white against her golden skin, the smile that he can't resist, the one that makes him look away and smirk, it's so infectious.

He thinks of her whiskers next, the markings that denote the demon underneath her vibrant façade, the markings that look so feminine and cute you would never think that she's a demon.

He thinks of her obnoxiously orange and blue outfit next and the body underneath, remembering how she felt against him when they fought in the Valley of the End, writhing under him as they wrestled, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

These thoughts consume him as he survives in the Village of the Sound.

Soon he escapes and has a new team, one where he's the leader, a team he can easily manipulate. Unlike his former team, this group is malleable, not comprised of a sensei who is smarter than he let's on and a girl who stubbornly opposes him every step of the way.

But even with this team, his vengeance is slow burning.

When he left the village, he figured his vengeance would be swift. He's a prodigy just like any Uchiha after all and he thought he would learn plenty from Orochimaru quickly and soon after that kill his brother and return home and start the second portion of his master plan, reform his clan.

Sasuke has always been popular with girls and thought he would have his pick of girls. At first he plans on a civilian girl, one who won't mind giving up her own life for a higher purpose, having his children obviously, the sacred duty of bringing in a new era of Uchiha. She would feel blessed to be chosen for such an important task and spend her life devoted to him.

He imagines his marriage bed as this sacred temple where they would perform a divine ritual together to summon these new gods, usher in a new era, as if they would be the gods themselves, as if resurrecting his once powerful clan and bloodline was the most sacred of duties.

As he gets older he realizes that to breed powerful children, a civilian girl is not the way to go.

Powerful sires beget powerful progeny.

He turns his fantasies to a strong kunoichi and in his darkest thoughts he pictures the strongest kunoichi he knows, Naruto.

He naively, stupidly, idiotically, dumbly, hopelessly pictures returning home to his team, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all ecstatic that he's home.

He pictures them fixing up the Uchiha compound together and maybe him tricking Naruto into moving out of her crappy studio apartment into one of the spare wings of his parent's manor, after all saved money on rent means more pork ramen for her he would explain to her.

One thing would lead to another and he would seduce her, it wouldn't be hard, she would be so happy that he was home, she would readily give in and spread her tan thighs for him and welcome him into her body, the biggest defeat on her part and the ultimate way to surrender to him. He imagines the contrast of their skin pressed together, his porcelain complexion against her dusky, sun-kissed complexion. He imagines pulling on her honey colored hair, smooth as spun silk against his callused and abused hands. He can't get it out his head.

Sasuke cuts his fantasy off there, that's not Naruto, the Uzumaki powerhouse would not be content to be his broodmare, locked in the ghost town formerly known as his childhood home.

She wanted to be Hokage. And if willpower and charisma were enough to accomplish her goal, she would do it a thousand times over.

It wouldn't be easy to have her, she would need to be broken like a wild horse and a broken Naruto wasn't a Naruto worth having,

Sasuke starts to doubt if he'll ever go back home and he contents himself to fantasize about something that could never be.

A girl with whiskers and pigtails giving herself to him freely.

/

~ _Fighting_ ~

The next time he sees her, he tries to kill her.

Sasuke isn't sure why he is so angry with her, he wanted his former team to want him home after all. But the search for Itachi is hard and he's irritable as hell after a fight with a crazy pony tailed man.

When she finds him and she stubbornly demands him to come back, he is almost tempted to follow her.

She's blossomed over their few years apart, she's grown a little taller and curvier but has the same determined blue eyes and damnable whiskers, he's curious and if not secretly a bit enchanted.

But then he sees her new teammate. Perfect porcelain skin, inky hair, masculine but beautiful features. He wants to rip the pompous asshole in the cropped top to shreds. They've replaced him with Sasuke Light. Diet Sasuke. It's insulting. Are they so easily done with him? Why is Kakashi not even there? Was he not even worth the Copy Ninja's time?

He's so consumed by rage he strikes at her with his tanto.

/

~ _Lost_ ~

Sasuke had just killed his brother and realized everything he's believed is a lie.

His righteous quest is bullshit. The avenging second son huh? He had thought Itachi was Cain and he was Abel but he had been wrong, he was the kin slayer, he was the murderer with malicious intent, he was the monster.

He laughs at his own situation even though he can feel his vision ebb and his poor overworked eyes have begun to bleed. He's destroyed himself for this! He's gone dark for this.

All for nothing.

He knew Sakura would still blindly love him, she didn't really know him anyway and wouldn't know the difference but what of Naruto? She had always told things how they were, had lacked the tact and social filter that most people developed early on in life that her early ostracizing had certainly created in her.

She would be honest, she would say she wasn't sure of him anymore and neither was he of himself.

He was lost.

/

~ _Mountains_ ~

They're on different sides of this war and part of Sasuke wants this to stop but part of him doesn't.

He wants blood.

And he's determined to get it.

He will destroy the village that Itachi dedicated himself so completely to that ultimately destroyed him.

His penance for killing his brother will be giving his own life to destroy the world that had destroyed Itachi.

He's convinced in his righteous anger until he sees her and the Eight Tales arrive to the fight. Seeing her makes a fog clear from his head, as if he had been brainwashed, as if his brain is poisoned and she was the antidote.

Things had gotten so out of hand.

At first they might have been able to forgive him, he might've been able to come home, after all he had originally left to train to kill a missing nin.

But now he was a war criminal, a monster. All his former classmates looked at him with hatred in their eyes, their loved ones have died in this war.

Even Sakura tries to kill him and Kakashi is ready to kill him to protect her.

Only Naruto refuses to give up on him, stubborn as an ox, as vicious as a snake.

But it's too late and her charm can't save him now.

What started as a small step towards his own happiness has become this gigantic war.

Mole hills into mountains.

/

~ _Shame_ ~

His mother would be turning in her grave if she knew what he had done.

As a child, the youngest of all Uchiha and the baby of his close family, his mother spoiled him rotten, she loved to read him fairy tales.

He hated and loved the predictability.

Fairytales always centered around saving a princess, either from a dragon, an ivory tower, an evil king or from some terrible circumstance.

When he first met Naruto in the Academy, he at first took on the dislike the rest of the village had for her but one day his mother pulled him aside after she witnessed him joining in on throwing rocks at her and calling her a demon child.

Mikoto had been horrified and disgusted and in his child's mind he took his mother shaking from rage as her never forgiving him. Tears well in eyes, terrified his beloved mother would hate him.

But she soon calmed and told him that she had a secret, one that his father could never know that he knew. Sasuke had readily agreed, he knew his parents had an unconventional fairytale of their own, forced to marry by their parents, his mom had grown to love his father in a way but they never saw eye to eye.

In a secretive whisper, his mother explained that Naruto was the daughter of her best friend, that because of a rule by the Hokage, they could never mention it but her parents had died protecting the village and the girl that they called a monster was actively saving the village every day by keeping the monster sealed within her trapped. His father had never liked Naruto's mom, she was apparently just as obnoxious as her daughter otherwise his mother would have taken the little Uzumaki devil in.

After that, he thought her akin to Cinderella, mistreated and abused by the village which was a lot like how Cinderella was treated by her stepmother and stepsisters.

When his brother massacres their family, Sasuke resents Naruto even more, every time he sees her, he's reminded of his mother and her best friend. He never calls her a monster again but me never sees her as a princess again either. He wants to hate her, if not make her go away.

Still some semblance of his mother's fairytales and stories and attempts at teaching him chivalry remain.

Princes were supposed to save princesses, not rip off their arms.

A part of Sasuke, in the deep recesses of his mind, liked to hope that his mother would think all his actions righteous, that no matter what she would be proud of him.

But when the searing pain hit him, creating white spots that explode behind his eyes, he hears the screech of his chidori, feels the burn of her rasengan and smells the stench of burnt flesh, his and hers, he knows Mikoto would be utterly ashamed of him, what he's done is unforgivable.

But somehow, after they hit the ground and regain consciousness, he glances over at her and she smiles, the setting sun sets her golden skin and bright hair ablaze, there's a pool of blood under her and the juxtaposition of the two makes her look like some fallen angel straight out of both his dreams and nightmares.

He could seeing her smile at him, happiness and satisfaction in her gaze aimed right at him and he realizes that he could die from seeing that smile and that today he just might.

/

~ _Haunted_ ~

The council has him thrown into jail first and let him rot in his cell for a bit, a bloodied one-armed man.

It's a week before his former team plus the new guy busts him out and demands that he at least receives medical care.

Tsunade the former Hokage even agrees to fashion him a new arm if he agrees to get psychological help and continue to do so for the rest of his life.

The first time he meets his psychiatrist he isn't impressed, it's some Yamanaka that has chosen to help piece together broken minds instead of ripping them apart with the Intelligence division. He judges her by Ino's standard, a vapid woman who prizes gossip and beauty above all else.

But this lady speaks gently to him, she seems sweet and compassionate as they speak.

Finally the time comes for her to look in his mind and when she does she immediately retreats and leaves the room.

She never treads there again.

/

~ _Saints and Sinners_ ~

After Sasuke returns to Konoha after the war, he is lost at what to do with himself.

He, thankfully, had barely managed to avoid any real prison time but is confined to the village, trapped in the dilapidated Uchiha compound where he can feel the ghosts of his family, can still smell the coppery tang of blood heavy in the air, as thick as the dust slowly consuming every part of his childhood.

Things are left as they once were, just now covered in cobwebs and dirt. He finds a family photo, so worn he can't see his brother or father's face any longer but he can see his mother's and it's more beautiful than he remembers, so happy and sweet. He even finds one of his mother and Naruto's mother as late teens perhaps even in their early twenties, her mother is pale but she's got an impish grin and a sassy look in her eyes just like her daughter.

But it's his mother is who he looks at the most. All his years away from the village, he had remembered her as her corpse, spurring on his righteous rebellion but now he's home and is ready to see his mother's smile, proof he once came from a happy home. And here it is!

Once upon a time he had everything, everything but vengeance and he had given it all up for that always bitter but never sweet taste of revenge?

Once upon a time, he was a star, the ever popular and beloved last Uchiha. The villagers now look at him with scorn. He revels in their hateful glances, he deserves it all.

Sasuke is surprised to find himself feeling lonely, he hasn't let himself feel anything since he left the village, darkness blotting out everything that made him him. All he has is his former team.

Sakura has claimed to always love him but she doesn't really know him and she doesn't seem to have the time to get to know him, in the years he was gone, Sakura has found something new to obsess over besides him, being a medic nin. They have nothing to talk about except Naruto or Kakashi.

Kakashi is the Hokage now but seems lazier than ever, perhaps a bit detached because of Obito Uchiha and his now alerted memory of his late friend, they sit in silence as his former teacher reads a dirty book and Sasuke stares at the wall behind the copy nin.

Naruto is beloved in village now as if he and she had changed roles in the eyes of the village.

When they walk down the streets of Konoha together, it's as if the devil is walking hand in hand with heaven's purest angel. They've all seemed to conveniently forget what a hellion she once was and secretly still is. She is constantly surrounded by their former classmates, who do nothing but glare at him or watch him like a hawk, ready to defend themselves as if they expected him to lash out.

Naruto is the only one who doesn't judge him.

Yes, she teases him and jokes with him, goads him, laughs with him, fixes ramen on him and challenges him to spar, it's as if nothing had changed and they've gone back in time.

Sasuke's psychiatrist doesn't think this behavior is healthy on Sasuke's part, she believes he's putting off dealing with his trauma and Naruto's blind acceptance is doing more harm than good. His psychiatrist worries about him becoming codependent towards her.

Sasuke told her that he doesn't care.

Sasuke couldn't help but crave the light within Naruto but couldn't bear the thought of tainting her. He can't dim her light so he resists his feelings and finds his respite in the village girls who all want their piece of the village's infamous bad boy. What better trophy than being claimed by the man who nearly destroyed the world?

It works for time but he quickly finds something missing, burying himself in random women isn't enough to quell the darkness within. He couldn't fuck the pain away, at least not with a random girl. It isn't good enough. There's not enough light to counteract the dark.

Sasuke had tried to deny it for so long but he knows his only hope is her, only she can counteract the darkness in him, only she can slash the demons in him.

/

~ _Purity/Taint_ ~

He comes to her late at night, a broken man and he's convinced there's only two responses she could have towards him.

She either shoves him away from her and slams the door in his face or she welcomes him with open arms and a healing heart, the answer to all of his prayers.

He absolutely expects one of the two to happen.

But Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if she didn't constantly shatter people's expectations of her.

And that's how he felt, completely shattered when he confesses that he wants her and needs her.

He tells her how he's spiraling down into darkness, that he doesn't know if he can function as a normal person in society anymore, therapy isn't working, that there's a monster in him only she can heal, he tells her that he understands the irony but he can't help it.

And what does she do?

She laughs at him, calls him a dork.

He feels rage begin to boil over inside him but before he can snap, she grabs his arm and forcefully drags him into her apartment.

She sits him down and gets him a cup of juice, convinced he's being weird because his blood sugar is low, a little medical tidbit she's surely learned from Sakura.

He watches her clutch the container with her good hand, the glass in her new one. It's still bandaged from shoulder to finger tips and unlike him it's taking her body much longer to adjust to her new arm, the damned thing won't stop shaking and Sasuke can see it from across the room. It's slow going, pouring the orange liquid but Naruto is as determined as always.

But determination isn't always enough and the glass shatters on the kitchen tile, orange liquid splashing everywhere.

Naruto growls in frustration and goes to clean the shattered glass, knicking a finger on a shard of glass.

Sasuke rushes over to her, he grabs her hand and plucks the glass out, his eyes going wide as he sees the tiny cut heal before his very eyes.

The fountain of youth, the key to immortality that Orochimaru had been searching for, that he thought Sasuke would provide for him was wrong, he was after the wrong member of Team Seven.

Naruto shrugs at his astonishment and Sasuke realizes this is the first time that he's really looked deeply into her eyes. As blue as the sky but not as endless as he had once thought, Sasuke swears he can see a hint of demon behind those eyes, maybe it was the slight sharpness to her pupils, there was some part of the Kyuubu that lurked at the surface. He wasn't sure where she ended and it began.

And there was a part of Sasuke that wanted to poke that part of her.

The skin on her finger had already knitted itself back together but the blood remained and Sasuke smirks, he figures that's an apt analogy for where he's at emotionally right now.

He takes her finger into his mouth, sucking the blood clean.

Her skin is far hotter than his and it had nothing to do with the blush creeping up her neck, burning it's way to her cheeks.

This is different than any other girl he's been with before, alien in away. Her scent is different, her body temperature higher, she's a jinchuriki, she's powerful. she's Naruto.

Her gaze is curious, she wants to know how far this will go.

He'll show her.

He crushes her to him, smashing his lips against hers, he needs her to understand, he needs her to get it, what exactly he needs.

She doesn't take long to respond, meeting his tongue in battle, clawing her hands into his pitch black hair, pulling and tugging, it hurts but it hurts really good.

He grips her as tight he can, one hand on her nape refusing to end the kiss, the other curled around her waist gripping her tightly to him, both sure to leave bruises.

She punishes him back and it's exactly what he needs, forgiveness and punishment, salvation and damnation.

They find themselves stumbling to her room, her apartment was tiny and it didn't take them long.

He shoves her into the bed pulling her night shirt nightgown whatever off and tossing it aside, she had already taken her bra or chest bindings off before he got there, leaving her in only gray panties, they're basic and cotten but he likes the color, not black or white but somewhere in between, like them. He seemed to find symbolism everywhere.

He never breaks eye contact as he pulls his navy long sleeve off and tugs his black pants and boxers down, stepping out of them. He hops into her bed and on top of her, trailng kisses and bites down her throat as he grips her panties with both hands and yanks them off, her hands are all over him, caressing, it's odd to feel her being so tender. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them hard, making her moan, he rolls her nipples between his fingers. It's all happening so fast but they can't stop, drunk off of each other.

She writhes beneath him, a hiss escaping her.

He captures her lips again and reaches down to explore between her legs, he's pleased to find her wet already. Could she yearn for him like he yearned for her? He caresses the pearl between her legs with his thumb, the skin rough from years of weapons training, women loved the texture and how it felt against their most sensitive bundle of nerves and Naruto is no different.

"Please?" She begs and knowing this his only chance that he may never get again. Sasuke takes himself in hand, pressing himself against her entrance, sinking the top of himself in.

She's almost unbearably tight, so she must be a virgin but there's no stereotypical barrier, no blood.

He cages her in his arms beneath him, "Ready for more?"

He's a monster but not a bastard.

She nods but grits her teeth.

Sasuke slowly fills her to the brim, and when he's sunk in completely he exhales.

Looking down at her, she's gazing up at him, trapped in the pleasure pain, her eyes urging him to move.

He obliges, slowly at first.

Naruto gives him the most delicious groan of approval, spurring him to go faster.

Before he knows it, he's hammering into her, plump breasts bouncing in time with his rhythm, he wraps one of her legs around his waist and his the other in the air with his left hand gripping her calf, he uses his other hand to caress her pearl once more. It doesn't take long before she cries his name, arching her back of the bed making her breasts jut into the air and her insides a squeeze.

He gives her pearl time to recover before he touches it again and again and soon he finds himself finishing inside her, her sweet heat milking him for all he's worth.

When they lay next to each other on the bed after, panting, Sasuke realizes what he's done.

He's tainted her.

And he wants to do it again.

/

~ _By My Side_ ~

When people find out they're dating, no is surprised but they sure are horrified.

The villagers stare in shock and anger and she glares back, ready to take them all on to defend his honor and intentions. Sasuke doesn't have the heart to tell her that they're all completely right about his intentions.

Especially when their close friends (meaning hers) find out that she has slept with him.

Apparently according to their friends, it was one thing for village skanks to go on the Uchiha train for a night but for their beloved friend to have let this dark man into her heart, home and bed, it was an atrocity.

In typical Naruto fashion, she tells them all to shut up, she'll do what she wants and if they don't like it than kick their asses into gear.

She never strays from his side, loyal to a fault.

/

~ _War_ ~

They don't fight real wars anymore, only in the bedroom. They can't even spar without it turning into something that ends in baited breaths and sweaty skin.

At first Sasuke is determined to always win, thrusting in and out of her tight heat, feeling her insides tighten around him, watching stars dance behind her eyes when he gets her off, releasing all of his agony into her willing body is the closest he gets to Kami, it's his therapy after all. Whatever he has to give, she can take. There's no rejection or hesitation.

It doesn't matter which way he dominates her, as long as he's on top, sometimes he's fucking her flat into her mattress, his much larger body crushing her beneath him with her legs thrown over his shoulders as he rocks into her.

Sometimes he needs to bend her over her small dining table, gripping her hip in one hand to set the pace and pulling her pigtails with the other to let her know whose boss.

Sometimes they can't make it out of the training ground and he shoves her against a tree with her toned thighs wrapped around him, bucking against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her lips slightly parted and eyes slightly closed, making her long lashes fan against her whiskered cheeks.

She loves their battles as much as he does, willing to concede defeat only in the bedroom as long as he'll soon be inside her.

But one day when they spar, she's the last one on top. She flips him on his back with a sassy grin, she straddles him and pulls off her shirt. She takes off her bra, her tan breasts bouncing free, he goes to grab them wanting to knead them but she ties his hands with the straps. They both know it would never truly hold him but he's curious and wants to see what will happen next.

She stands for a second and shimmies out of her loose training pants. She kneels and unfastens his pants, he lifts his hips so she can tug them off. Straddling him once more, she grips his erection, pumping him with her golden hands a few times before guiding him to her.

It's as if he's losing his virgnity all over again, he's deeper inside her than he's ever been, hitting her cervix. She begins to move, riding him hard and it's Sasuke whose eyes glaze over this time, so utterly consumed in her he can't remember his own name, he's the one who sees stars. Sometimes it's nice to be dominated, to be her catharsis.

After physically being inside her, he soon figures her out emotionally as well, she's lonely and desperate for attention, craves approval and to be needed just like she did as a child.

Sasuke is more than ready to oblige, she's his goddess, her body his temple. He needs her more than anything.

Sasuke remembers his mother saying that Naruto saved the hidden leaf every day for just containing the monster within her. He muses that she's pulling double duty now, she's not just saving them all from the Kyuubi but him as well.

Another monster who found their home in Naruto. And she would be fighting that war for the rest of their lives.


End file.
